herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Louise Lockridge
Louise Lockridge is the main protagonist of the Sweet Treets franchise, a preteen mischievous girl. She is voiced by Sharlie Deem in all media she has appeared in. Appearance In the 1984 Sweet Treets cartoon, Louise has straight dark brown hair and green eyes. She wears a white T-shirt with a white skirt (which has black flowers on it), white trainers with black laces, and a white cap. In The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets, Louise's character design went through a bit of an overhaul - she still has brown hair, but her eyes are now completely black. She also now has a different outfit, consisting of a magenta cardigan which she wears with a pink vest, a dark blue denim miniskirt, black tights and black knee high boots. Personality The Sweet Treets (1984) In [https://dreamfiction.fandom.com/wiki/The_Sweet_Treets_(TV_series) the 1984 Sweet Treets cartoon], Louise is a curious and sometimes mischievous eight year-old. She doesn't really understand much about the world, so has to constantly be pulled out of trouble by the Treets. However, if something bad is happening, she will try her hardest to fix it. The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets onwards In The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets, Louise's character design and personality was given a bit of an overhaul. She is still sneaky and curious, but is also now fairly rebellious, and is willing to disobey laws and code of conducts that get in her way. She is also now self-conscious, and worries about humiliating herself or doing the wrong thing a lot. Louise has also started to become fairly paranoid, worrying about her future and her friends a lot. Louise is tempted to prove herself a hero to the world, and tries to do good deeds whenever she can to try and show how noble she can be when given the chance. However, she has difficulty finding the opportunities to do so. Due to Louise's self-centred nature, she has difficulty putting people before herself. Louise is shown throughout the series to be a very big eater, and enjoys snacking on (mostly junk) food, and has the tendency to focus on feeding her stomach, even at the worst of times. She appears to drink a lot of chocolate milk. Some episodes suggest that she gets hyperactive if she drinks too much cola. Despite her fairly unhealthy eating habits, Louise remains a healthy weight, though she states that this is because she gets a lot of (unintentional) exercise. Louise is also very curious, and enjoys wandering off into areas she hasn't discovered before. However, she can also be very mischievous at times, and gets herself into trouble quite a lot because of this. Relationships Liane Lockridge Louise is spoilt rotten by her mother, Liane. So much so, that she sometimes forgets that her mum has feelings. However, Louise is also very close to her mother. Nate Nicholson Nate is Louise's best friend and love interest. He is one of the only people who Louise regularly puts before herself, showing that she does truly care for him. She also seems to have a crush on him, and has occasionally tried to get him to date him. Although Nate seems to have a crush on Louise too, he tries to not show it. He has difficulty not showing it though, especially if Louise rescues him from danger. Louise and Nate occasionally bicker with each other, mostly when Louise gets too cocky or does something naughty. However, the two always make up with each other. Marilyn Madison Louise and Marilyn are close friends, even if they don't have much in common. Louise is one of the only people who are capable of understanding the difficulties Marilyn has to face. However, Marilyn does find Louise to be fairly ridiculous at times. Some fans of the series believe that Marilyn has a lesbian crush on Louise, although this has never officially been confirmed as true. Hugh Halls Although they didn't interact much until later episodes of The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets, Louise and Hugh are shows to be close friends. Since both of them are very laid back and don't care about being professional or too mature, they find themselves agreeing with each other a lot when Marilyn and Nate disagree with one (or both) of them. Despite mostly fancying Nate, Louise appears to also have a bit of a crush on Hugh, which is especially shown when the two of them sneak off together. Swoop In the 1984 series, Louise and Swoop disliked each other. Swoop would usually try to scare Louise by pecking at her. However, since The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets, Louise and Swoop have been friends with each other. Swoop is good at giving advice to Louise if she is in a difficult situation. King Rojo Although Rojo is the main antagonist of the series, Louise has mixed feelings for him. King Rojo likes to compete with Louise and tries to prove himself better than her at a lot of things, but the two also have a strong respect for each other. Stumpy King Rojo's henchman, Stumpy, is on surprisingly good terms with Louise. Louise is good at talking to Stumpy if he is lonely or needs help. Stumpy often relies on Louise due to her adventurous and heroic nature. Gunge Although she likes his brother, Stumpy, Louise has mixed feelings for Gunge. The two seem to have a bit of rivalry due to both of them being loose cannons capable of doing both good and mischievous things. However, Gunge also has a bit of respect for Louise, and admires her attitude. Anthem Rivers Like most of the characters on the show, Louise is shown to mostly dislike Anthem Rivers, though it seems that she more fears Anthem than dislikes her. Anthem is very good at tricking Louise and pretending to be her friend. Because of this, Anthem has managed to manipulate Louise several times. Likes * The Treets * Liane Lockridge (mother) * Nate Nicholson (best friend) * Marilyn Madison (close friend) * Hugh Halls (close friend) * Swoop * Stumpy * Oink * Martine Farrow (stepmother) * Tyh Farrow (younger half-brother) Dislikes * King Rojo (sometimes; "arch-enemy") * Gunge (sometimes) * Anthem Rivers * Magfire * Zedd Farrow (father) * Rod Fellow Category:Kids Category:Kid Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Female Category:Female Heroes Category:Females Category:Mischievous Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Idiots Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pessimists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Children Category:Harshly Treated Victim Category:Victims of Bullying Category:In Love